1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector with a family seal and a connector housing, which has an outer collar and at least one chamber for a contact, the open end of the chamber, on the cable side, lies inside the outer collar, the family seal having at least one through-opening for introducing a contact into the corresponding chamber. The invention also relates to a family seal for such an electrical connector.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of family seals for sealing the conductors attached to contacts in connector housings is widely known. The family seals thereby provided seal with respect to each individual conductor which is connected to a contact and with respect to the housing collar. A number of problems have occurred with the use of such seals.
From EP 335 721-A2 a water proof electric connector is known. Disclosed is an improved water proof electric connector structure which uses a rubber gasket to be sandwiched between a cap and a housing. The rubber gasket is used as a family seal and has an outer limit to permit the complementary outer limit of the inner surface of the housing to fit in.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,410 discloses, for example, the introduction of a family seal into a receptacle which is divided into a grid-like network by cross plates. This ensures that the through-openings of the family seal are not displaced with respect to the ends of the chambers for the electrical contacts as soon as some individual contacts are introduced.